


Tired Mistakes

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anime, Another wrinkle on Gwendel’s forehead, Could be a ship, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Wolfram was tired and just wanted to kiss his fiancé. Why did everyone look so scandalized?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld & Murata Ken, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Tired Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 703
> 
> Coupling: Yuuri/Wolfram, slight Murata/Wolfram 
> 
> Warnings: None

Wolfram was very tired, despite having slept in later than anyone else in the castle. He and Yuuri had been up late, doing, for a more appropriate description, what lovers do. Despite the exhaustion weighing down his eyes, a smile lifted them ever so slightly. It still seemed like he was living a dream, worried about waking up every minute and finding himself once again on the end of Yuuri's excuse, "men can't be with men!" 

The smile that had been growing off his thoughts quickly evaporated once he left his room. The light was bright, maids were laughing and chatting, smiling and greeting him with loud cheerfulness, "Good morning!" One look at the glaring prince, though, and they all quickly recoiled and hurried down the hallway. Wolfram was in no mood to think or even be around such busy, upbeat activity until after breakfast when his mind would be more awake. 

When Wolfram finally stumbled into the dining hall, he didn't even bother to lift his eyes enough to acknowledge who all was there. He spotted the black hair of his fiancé and that was enough. As tired as he might be, Wolfram was always a bit more affectionate after they engaged in certain intimate activities. This was the only thing spurring him on to stumble over to Yuuri, take him by the shoulders, and kiss him like a drowning man clinging to a lifeboat. Or maybe it was because Wolfram could no longer find the energy to remain on his feet. Whatever the case was, he kissed him more passionately than he would per usual. But it wasn't as if his and Yuuri's love was some big secret, the whole castle had been praying for it to happen for years now! That logic was the exact reason Wolfram was astounded by the reactions of the others when he finally drew away. Conrad looked worried, hand on the back of his chair as though about to jump into action. Gunther looked scandalized and ready to faint at any time. Gwendel looked like another vein was about to burst in his forehead, wether from annoyance or anger Wolfram couldn't be sure. Anisinna simply looked shocked. His mother alone was the only one showing any positive emotions, who had her hands clasped together and an eager glint in her eye. 

"Wolfram," she said excitedly, "I never knew you cared for Geika in such a way!" 

Wolfram was puzzled. Geika? Did she accidentally use the wrong honorific? 

"I agree, Lord Von Bielefeld. I too am both curious and mildly flattered." 

The prince suddenly jumped away like he had been burned. A black haired head turned towards him, revealing Murata's ever smiling face. "Could this be a new juicy topic of gossip for the maids? Or perhaps just a sleepy mishap..." 

"I-I... I thought..." Wolfram had only been speechless a few times in his life. He was reminded he did not like the feeling. 

He had just kissed Geika. In front of everyone, including his fiancé. It was then he realized that Yuuri always sat to the left of Murata, which meant... 

Another black head popped out from behind Murata, this one having Yuuri's face. He was immensely relieved to find it was not an angry face but rather one of sheepish amusement. Fear gone, Wolfram now blushed feriously. 

"Yuuri," he said uncertainly. "I thought he was- Well I wasn't really fully awake-" 

The black haired Maou laughed. "Wolfram, it was just one kiss. I'm not mad, don't worry. I think it was quite worth it, actually, to see your reaction when you realized."

Wolfram now summoned back some of his usual pride to glare at Yuuri, but it quickly dissolved into a small smile. The rest of the room was also a lot more relieved. Wolfram was most happy about Gwendel, who no longer looked murderous. Eventually, after all had finally understood what had happened, laughter rang out throughout the room. 

In the midst of it, Wolfram snuck to his seat besides Yuuri. His fiancé poked him, getting his attention. 

"Just one complaint, Wolfram." 

Wolfram raised an eyebrow curiously. "Yes?" 

"If you don't wipe your mouth before you kiss me you're sleeping on the floor."


End file.
